Suite pour Violoncelle
by Narcisse
Summary: La caresse de l'archet sur les cordes : l'amour profond du musicien pour son instrument, et la tendresse éternelle de l'amoureuse envers son bien-aimé.


**Note de l'auteur:** Scène totalement fictive sortie tout droit de mon imagination et sans doute peu vraisemblable, car: 1) il est fort peu probable que le violoncelle existe sur Arda, et 2) Bach, encore moins.

Malgré tout, c'est un fait, j'ai toujours imaginé Haldir en violoncelliste. Simple lubie de ma part, et je conçois tout à fait que je puisse être la seule la partager. Néanmoins, la dernière fois que j'ai écouté cette célèbre et superbe suite pour violoncelle composée par Bach (mais si, bien sûr que vous la connaissez), elle m'a inspiré cette scène toute simple. Et comme j'adore le violoncelle, Haldir et la musique en général, j'ai tenu à l'écrire.

Donc… La voici.

**Disclaimer :** La suite pour violoncelle qui m'a inspiré ce OS a été composé par Bach, et je l'en remercie (même si je lui en voudrais éternellement pour sa fugue n°10 qui m'a empêchée d'obtenir la mention bien pour mon BFE de piano). Le personnage d'Haldir appartient à Tolkien, et je l'en remercie également (lui par contre, je ne lui en veux pas). Quant à l'amoureuse sans nom, elle est ma seule propriété dans cette histoire.

o o o o

Suite pour Violoncelle

_Inspiré par l__e Prélude de la s__uite pour violoncelle n°1 en Sol Majeur, de J-S Bach._

Haldir ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'obscurité de la nuit s'était atténuée, laissant lentement sa place à une lumière encore faible. L'aube ne tarderait pas à venir.

Allongé sur le dos, il observa un temps le paysage calme et endormi qui s'offrait à lui par la large fenêtre, laissant son corps et son esprit s'éveiller. Quand soudain il se leva, brusquement, attrapant une chemise qu'il enfila précipitamment, et sortit de la pièce.

On l'attendait.

Il commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Les lieux étaient déserts, bien qu'ils ne le resteraient pas longtemps. La nuit agonisait, et bientôt le soleil allait se lever, éclairant de sa douce lumière les bois envahis par la brume. Bientôt.

Mais pour l'heure, la solitude délicieuse de cet entre-deux s'offrait à lui, et il allait en profiter, pleinement.

L'Elfe accéléra son allure, craignant que l'aube puisse arriver avant lui. Pourtant, il avait devant lui davantage de temps qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Il emprunta un long escalier qui le mena devant une unique porte. L'ouvrant avec une impatience presque enfantine, il s'arrêta net, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

Il était là. Il l'attendait.

Appuyé contre une large banquette qui trônait au centre de la pièce, il reposait, gracieux, attendant celui qui le sortirait de son silence. Haldir s'avança lentement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'observant avec satisfaction, avant de le prendre entre ses mains avec douceur. D'excellente facture, c'était un violoncelle assez ancien, et sa sonorité était admirable. Plaçant l'instrument entre ses jambes, il se saisit de l'archet posé sur la banquette. Songeur, il resta immobile un court instant, laissant une profonde concentration le gagner. Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, il appuya délicatement l'archet sur les cordes.

Alors celles-ci vibrèrent, les premières notes retentirent, brisant le silence avec éclat, et le violoncelle revint à la vie.

o o o o

Elle s'éveilla soudainement. La mélodie avait jailli au loin, avec force et passion. Pareille à un appel, qui, étrangement, semblait lui être destinée. Elle quitta son lit, instinctivement, et tendit l'oreille. Hésitante, elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher, de manière confuse. La musique résonnait et les nombreux échos qui lui parvenaient l'empêchaient de déterminer de façon exacte la direction à prendre. Mais, peu à peu, la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit s'éclaircit, jusqu'à disparaître. Le chant suave du violoncelle lui apparut distinctement, murmurant à ses oreilles le chemin à prendre. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir, et fit brusquement demi-tour. Se laissant guider, elle se mit à courir, l'âme réjouie.

La mélodie s'intensifia à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier, et s'arrêta, essoufflée et le cœur battant, devant la porte entrouverte qui lui faisait face. Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, elle leva une main hésitante et la poussa.

Une note grave resta suspendue dans les airs avant de mourir au bout de l'archet. Alors Haldir releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de l'intruse. Il sourit, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'instrument. Et la musique reprit de plus belle.

Elle resta d'abord sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur le musicien, impressionnée par la dextérité dont il faisait preuve. Sa main gauche pinçait les cordes avec une précision extrême, et sa main droite faisait glisser l'archet sur les cordes, dans un geste semblable à une caresse.

Sans le quitter du regard un seul instant, elle entra dans la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas troubler sa concentration. Mais son esprit et son être étaient à cet instant entièrement livrés à la musique. Elle le contourna et vint s'asseoir sur la banquette, juste derrière lui. Avec légèreté, elle se laissa aller contre le dos du Gardien. Et, bercée par ses mouvements, elle ferma les yeux, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Elle ignore combien de temps dura ce moment privilégié. Cependant il s'acheva bien trop vite à son goût. La note finale résonna longtemps, et s'évanouit. Un silence lourd de sensations passées s'installa. L'archet toujours posé sur les cordes, Haldir resta d'abord immobile, encore tendu par la passion et l'émotion que lui avait procurées sa prestation. Puis il sortit de sa transe comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve, et sa tête vint s'appuyer contre celle de la jeune femme. Il replaça l'archet sur la banquette, à ses côtés, et elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il la serra en retour.

Loin à l'horizon, une aube dorée se levait, illuminant les cieux.

* * *

... Et vive la musique.


End file.
